The Only Ramen Naruto Never Ate
by wintergreen tears
Summary: NARUSAKU. Why you don't tell them important information while they try to eat. Oneshot.


Disclamer: Naruto is NOT mine.

I like this story. I hope you do, too. If you don't, go read something else.

**The Only Ramen Naruto Never Ate**

"Where is she?" Naruto mused out loud, after a thorough search around his – _No, _our – house. He still couldn't believe he and Sakura had actually gotten married! Which brought him back to the point – where was she? She usually beat him home, and had supper going buy this time.

It wasn't that he couldn't cook his own food, it was just, well, hers _tasted _better. And it wasn't that he was worried about her either, because, after all, she was a ninja, too. _A really _cute _ninja, _he thought, going back in the kitchen – _their _kitchen. It had been _three months _since they had gotten married, and he was _still _bewildered.

_It's not like it just happened out of the blue, either! _He scolded himself as he pulled out a package of ramen from the cabinet – he couldn't help it if he still loved the stuff! – and started opening it. After all, they had been dating for years, even before he had become Hokage.

Which brought him to another round of berating, as he looked for something to heat water up in.

_You're _Hokage _and you _still _get caught up in having a _wife. As he put water in the pan he had found, he added _and you would still live on ramen if that life wife let you._

Which all just circled back to the beginning – "Where is she?" He looked around the kitchen. "No note, which means she hasen't been home and left again," he muttered as he put the noodles in the boiling water. "Did she say something this morning about…..well, anything?" Naruto paused for a second, trying to recall the morning.

He came up blank.

"So I'm not a morning person, so sue me," he muttered, stirring the ramen rather more roughly than it needed. Calming down a bit, he tried to remember if she had mentioned anything the night before.

After a little thinking, he remembered some.

He remembered she was tired so he'd been allowed to have ramen for supper that night, too.

He remembered they had watched a movie, and for once, neither of them had fallen asleep, even though she had been tired.

And…..he remembered pouting because she didn't feel good and wouldn't………

He blushed, and started to throw his ingredients in.

All of which he had picked while preoccupied, so he had no idea what they were.

"Tired, couldn't sleep, felt bad," Naruto concluded as he stirred his ramen. "Maybe she went to the doctor." He shuddered. "I _hate_ doctors….." he muttered. "Too many bad experiences….."

"You wouldn't have _had _the bad experiences if you hadn't let yourself have broken bones or be poisoned in the _first _place, my darling Hokage."

Naruto whipped around, flinging noodles and juices everywhere. "Wha! How did you!" he spluttered.

Sakura waltzed up to him, trying not to laugh. "Oh my, what kind of Hokage doesn't even notice his own _wife _coming home?" she mocked him.

"A distracted one," Naruto defended himself. "You're late, by the way."

"I know, and _you're _making a mess," she responded, eyeing the spoon as she hugged him. He bent down and kissed her, then detached himself so he could find something to wipe it up with.

Sakura eyed what was left in his pan, and raised an eyebrow at it. _A _really _distracted one, _she thought. What she saw was _not _appetizing.

"AARGH!"

Sakura smiled, and responded to the unasked question. "Dishrags are the third drawer down on the right side of the sink, Naruto." "Since when?" "Since we moved in, darling." There was silence for a moment.

"Oh."

Sakura laughed, as Naruto finally found the confounded dishrags, and started cleaning up the larger part of his supper.

"Where were you?" Naruto asked as he rinsed out his rag. Sakura paused from getting out a bowl for his "supper", and stared at him.

"Did you hear _anything_ I said this morning!" she asked, incredulously.

Naruto grinned sheepishly over at her. "I don't remember."

"OB-viously."

His grin just widened. Sakura sighed, and shook her head, getting down the bowl. He poured the rest of his supper into it. "I told you this morning that I was going to schedule a doctors appointment for me today, because I wasn't feeling so great yesterday."

Naruto stopped a bite halfway to his mouth to ask "Are you sick?"

"No," Sakura answered, staring at the bite that Naruto still hadn't looked at.

"That's good." The bite made it to his mouth, only to come right back out again.

Sakura burst out laughing.

Naruto looked at her long enough to glare, then stirred his ramen, looking at the assortment of ingredients he had put in it.

"Gummibears! When did we get gummibears?" Naruto asked in amazement.

"You got them three days ago to put in the ice cream I got you."

"Oh. Peanuts. There're peanuts in it. I _hate _peanuts. We don't buy them."

"I got them those. They're for a new recipe I thought sounded good."

"Fine. Then how about these star-shaped sprinkles? Wha? Oh. Crud."

"Star-shaped sprinkles, did you say? I TOLD you to stop EATING THOSE!"

"Eh heh. Well. Hey, wait, there isn't any flavoring in this," Naruto tried to change the subject back to his ramen.

Sakura obliged him. "Well, that's probably a _good _thing. I don't think _essence of meat _would taste particularly _good _with that mix!"

"Good point." Then Naruto got an idea. "So I'll add powdered sugar, instead!"

As he tried to get up to get it, Sakura pushed him back down.

"You will NOT be adding powdered SUGAR! Yeesh, Naruto, you're hopeless! I actually told this morning not to have ramen tonight if I was late! You got to eat it last night."

"Oh. Well, I forgot."

"I KNOW!" She sighed. "Well, just sit down. I have something to tell you. And please, just don't freak out."

"Why would I, the most powerful and mighty Hokage of the Leaf, freak out?" Naruto boasted, eating a mouthful of his ramen.

Sakura stared at him.

"Well?" came out, then in went another mouthful.

Sakura shook her head in disbelief, and then came right out with it.

"I'm pregnant."

Naruto's third mouthful, and the rest of his supper, went flying.

THE END


End file.
